


Shared with the moonlight

by AoiRingo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Self-Indulgent, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Sakyo came home late and...





	Shared with the moonlight

When Sakyo arrived home that rainy day it was pitch dark and the only light that seemed turned on from outside was the one of Itaru's room, as always. The day was awfully busy for him, during the times where they weren't preparing any play he made the most of his time and tried to close some business. He entered the apartments with the intention of going straight to his room and sleep until the daybreak, but something in the living room caught his eye.

An orange light coming from a lamp was poorly lighting up one of the sofas of the room. Sakyo didn’t need to get closer to see who was lying down there, even with the bad illumination he could see the long and silky hair of the girl who grew up without him seeing it.

Izumi was sleeping soundly with a bunch of papers about different types of practices, she cared too much for them, and Sakyo knew it. He approached her and picked up the papers trying not to wake her up, she looked so young while sleeping that he didn’t want to disturb her stay in the world of dream. Before leaving the room, he took off his jacket and covered her gently. The gesture left him closer of her than he planned, from that distance he could see his long eyelashes, her mouth slightly open and even felt her rhythmic breaths.

He touched his hair, putting one of her locks of hair aside, he was used to touch her hair but those gestures were more innocent, a pretext to touching her, but in the most colloquial way he could come up.

His heart quickened. How stupid he could be, unable to forget his first love or maybe falling for the same person but on other circumstances. He fell for that warm girl, and he fell for this sweet woman. Whichever it was, he only want to touch her, to appreciate her, he want her to know that he loved her, and at the same time he was too afraid, his time was probably over.

He would never confess to her, not while she could hear him, so he smiled and whispered.

“I love you, Izumi Tachibana, thanks for coming back and made my wish come true,” and without thinking twice he kissed her, a tender kiss, just touching the lips. He felt like an endearing static electricity through his lips, like it was his first time. Maybe it was.

He stood up and left the room with a smile of pure joy. He felt lighter than ever, those words shared with the night and that ephemeral gesture marked forever in his heart and his lips were the only things that he needed to keep following his dream without regret.

 

 

And so absent-minded he was at that moment.

 

 

 

That he didn’t realize the blushing girl he was leaving behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I thought I have enough with the canon story. But I WAS LYING TO MYSELF.  
> SO HERE YOU (I) HAVE MY SELF INDULGENT SOFT FIC ABOUT SAKYO AND IZUMI.  
> I hope you enjoyed it (in the case somebody reads it)  
> More A3 fics incoming because I'm falling into that hell so hard.


End file.
